My Dirty Litte Secret
by twilightfan213
Summary: Charlie was sick of Bella moping, so he sent her to live with her older brother. Who has a new girlfriend called Tanya Denali... and Bella, had a secret she never told the cullens, she WAS a famous ice skater...bad at summeries! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Proluge

Prologue

"Bella, I'm giving you a choice, you can go to your mum's or to Bens. Which one?" Charlie asked. I didn't want to go to mum's so I would have to go to bens.

"Ben's." I answered without eye contact. I don't want to leave here, it's the only thing stopping me from going insane, and because I feel if I leave forks I will forget. And that's the last thing I want to do, I don't want to forget him, or any of them. But know I'm being forced to go to my brother's house in California.

"I'm so glad, I just wish you'd be as happy as you did when you were skating" dad muttered, walking out of the room. He's talking about when I used to ice skate, I was going to the Olympics… but I fell and broke my ankle. And I never went back on the ice again. I never told Edward or any of the Cullen's about Ben, skating and the Olympics. I always thought about telling him, but there was no need to. I never wanted to skate again.

But now I'm sure Ben will make me. Ben used to skate as well; well he still does but not professionally, only for fun. He'll be happy seeing he wanted me to go up there to meet his new girlfriend, from what I heard, he really loves her. But I am a little jealous, seeing he still has the person who loves him with him, unlike me.


	2. Meeting the Girlfriend

"Izzy what _are_ you waiting for?" Ben asked, he wanted to get out of forks, he hated to town, and he had a very tense relationship with Charlie. I quickly grabbed some photos that I hid under my bed and ran down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go." Ben said hoping in his car, I gave Charlie a quick hug and muttered a good bye and then I hoped into the car as well. And then we were off, I looked at the photos quickly making sure I had all of them. I did. They were photos of the Cullen's and I, I'd found them under one of my floor boards weeks after he left.

"So, what's up Izzy?" asked Ben, he knew I hated that nickname, but he still calls me that. He has most of his life, so if I went back to ice skating they'd call me Izzy, that's all I'm known by in the skating world.

"Nothing, what about you?" I asked him, I don't know what Charlie told him about Edward or the Cullen's but I don't think he would have told him much.

"Well as you know, I have a new girlfriend. And I think this one is "the one" too. I'm having a big party tonight; her and her family will be coming over tonight so you might be able to meet her." I couldn't help but sigh, Ben and his parties, his parties is where you'd have over a hundred people partying and you wouldn't even know half of the people there.

"You know me, Ben, I don't party." I said to him, I hated his parties; I always came out of my room once everyone was gone.

"Oh, I was hoping that boring Forks would have changed that." He said with a smirk. He knew nothing would change my mind about parties. His phone then rang so I got my iPod out of my pocket and started playing a song called Miss Murder by AFI; it was my favourite song right now.

XxXx Later that night xXxX

Thankfully everyone from the party is gone, or that is what I hope because I can't hear a sound. While the party was going on a waited with the widow open for about an hour, and then I put all my clothes away and I also took down some of my posers of Fall Out Boy and Tokio Hotel. I was so tired, because I hadn't had a really good sleep for a while, but I knew if I were to fall asleep I would wake up screaming, like I had done so since Edward left.

I was really bored, and seeing as it was summer it was really hot even if it was 3 in the morning. So I grabbed a pair of roller skates and started quietly walking to the front door of the apartment. I hadn't roller skated for years because I was so busy ice skating. I turned the light on in the living room so I could see were I was going, I may have slept in this house a few years I still don't know my around in the dark. When I turned it on, I saw a bunch of people, if that's what you'd call them, with Ben. I knew who they were because they Laurent was there with the. It was Denali coven.

"Uh, Izzy this is my girlfriend" he said pointing to the vampire sitting next to him "and this is her family" he said pointing to the rest of the vampires. Ben's strawberry blonde girlfriend stood up and held out her hand.

"I'm Tanya" she said with a smile

"I'm Bella" I said grabbing her hand, I could see a flash of confusion when I didn't flinch at her cold touch. She quickly looked down at our hands. Her head shot right up when she saw the bite mark on my wrist. She then shook my hand and sat down again. Then a dark haired vampire stood up and held her hand out too.

"Hi Bella, I'm Kate" she said, I grabbed her hand as well, when she sat down, I knew that all of the vampires where talking, but just too low for Ben or I to hear. They all introduced themselves I found out their names; Eleazar, Irina and Carmen were there names. Laurent didn't introduce himself instead he just nodded and said "Bella", and I did the same.

"Well, I better get going." I said to them holding up my roller skates and walking out the door. Before I got interrupted by Ben.

"I won't be back till late, I'm going to meet Tanya's cousins." He yelled after me. I knew he was talking about the Cullen's.

"Ok, but can you do me a favour. Don't tell them about me, don't even _think_ about me." I said, not breaking eye contact with him. It was obvious that he was a little freaked by my request, but he nodded anyway.

Now I could skate in peace.


	3. A Different Look, A Different Scent

I got home three hours later; Ben was gone, as were the Denali coven. Once I got through the door I put my roller skates of and ran to the bath room, and grabbed my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and I put them in a plastic garbage bag, as for all of the other posters in my closet. Once the bag was full of my old possessions I threw it out. While searching threw my closet I found some old photo's of me, from when I had blonde hair, my mum always made me dye my hair blonde when I skated. That's why when I stopped skating I dyed my hair back to my normal colour. After my room was free of anything I didn't need I grabbed my purse Ben's keys that were lying on the bench, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing his car.

The first place I went was to the hairdresser's, I got my hair dyed a honey blonde, like it used to be. I also got a centimetre cut off the length. I then went to the grocery store and got a shampoo and conditioner that smelt nothing like strawberries.

When I got home I hoped I changed my scent a little, with the hair dye and new hair products, even if I didn't change my scent, I know changed my looks, and that I looked nothing like Bella, I looked more like the old Izzy now. Now if I ever saw the Cullen's again, they would never recognize me. I know it upsets Ben to see me upset, so from now on I'm going to try and be the old happy Izzy, at least on the outside. But I know I will never forget Edward, or any of the Cullen's for that matter.

I went back to bed later that day, knowing Ben wouldn't be back until its dark again, seeing as the suns blaring outside. I put my alarm on for two hours, so that way I could get some sleep and hopefully my alarm will wake me up before I get any nightmares.

**XxXx Two Hours Later xXxX**

After waking up again, I was so bored I made myself a sandwich, and then I went out again as I drove down a road a little shop caught my eye, it was a tattoo parlour. I knew the ink will defiantly change my scent a little so I walking into the shop, wondering what tattoo I would get…

I decided on getting a few words tattooed on me left shoulder blade. It read:

**My memories of you will NEVER fade!**

I got it because when Edward left me that night in the forest he said my memories of him would fade, and I needed something to remind myself that he was real and not a figment of my imagination.

Once I got home it was dark, and Ben was back home with Tanya. Thankfully he didn't notice his car was missing, although he did notice my hair colour, but didn't say anything about it.

"How are you guys?" I asked Ben and Tanya with a smile while walking into the kitchen to get a glass of coke.

"Great, I met Tanya's cousins, and there really nice…. Oh and tomorrow I'm have all the guys in her family, including her cousins, over to watch the football." He said happily, I froze when he finished speaking, I saw Tanya watching me.

"Kate also wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with her, while the boys were over." Said Tanya, I didn't even think about my reply.

"I'd love too, that'd be great." I said with a smile. I talked with them for a little longer and Tanya told Kate would be over here, half an hour before the boys would be here. I tried to stay up and watch T.V all night in my room but I failed and fall asleep. And sadly my alarm wasn't on to wake me up before the nightmares came.


	4. The Nightmare

"Don't leave me Edward," I screamed at Edward, who was leaving me again.

"Please, I love you." I screamed again he was walking into the further in the forest, I started to chase after him, but I just couldn't keep up.

"Edward!!!" I screamed again once he disappeared.

"Izzy… Isabella, wake up." I heard a voice, one that wasn't coming from the forest. I opened my eyes to see Ben standing over me looking alarmed, so much for being the old me in front of Ben, and the old me never woke up screaming. My face was wet, from me crying while I had so nightmare so I wiped my tears away, but Ben was following my arm with his eyes.

"What?" I asked him feeling a little freaked out with Ben this morning.

"What's that? On your arm?" he said pointing to the bite marks James gave me.

"Nothing." I said to him getting up and waling to the kitchen, but I knew Ben wouldn't stop questioning me, it was then when I realized Ben knew about vampires.

"Good morning." I said to Tanya, who was in the lounge room, I knew I looked like a messed seeing as I had been crying so I would have a red face.

"Morning." She replied, she would have heard all of what I had said while I was asleep and what Ben had said to me, great. I got a drink and walked to my bedroom, Ben was waiting outside of my bedroom.

I ignored him, walking straight to my room and closing the door. I needed to get ready for today. I got dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a long top. I put my hair in a high pony tail, seeing as it has a mind of its own today. I walked out of my door, to walk straight into Ben. I kept ignoring him and sat down on a chair in the lounge room.

"So how was your night?" I asked Tanya with a smile, she smile back and told me she had a good night.

Ben whispered something in her ear and she nodded. While they were talking, or whispering I walked to my bedroom and opened my window, as for all the other windows in the apartment, hoping some of my old scent would go, so that way none of the Cullen boys that were coming over would smell me, especially Edward.

Once I finished opening up the last window I heard someone knocking on the door so I walked into the lounge room, to see Kate.

"We have to leave _now_, there coming, oh and nice hair." Kate said to me with a smile, she then froze.

The next thing I saw was a huge house, bigger than the Cullen's; it was the Denali's house.

"Come on, no ones home." Kate said opening the door. She led me to a room with a huge T.V.

"You don't like shopping, right?" she asked me with a smile.

"No, not really." Once I replied the smile on her face got bigger.

"Great, either do I, we can have a DVD day." She said, I realized then, she _was_ a non-shopping version of Alice, I couldn't help but smile, they were so much alike, but with different hobbies.


	5. Annoying Charlie

**XxXx General POV xXxX**

**XxXx Ben's House xXxX **

Tanya left once the boys arrived. Laurent, Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper and Ben were watching the football. Carlisle wasn't able to be there, seeing as he had to work, as for Edward? Ben had heard of Edward but never met him, seeing he's tracking Victoria, and doing a horrible job, too.

Emmett and Jasper were upset they didn't get to meet Izzy, seeing as their wives used to make them watch ice skating competitions all the time, so they knew all about her.

The bears were winning, Emmett was happy his favourite team was winning but everyone else there was going for the opposite team. Ben was still curios about how is sister got the bite mark on her arm, and if she knew about vampires, along with the question, if a vampire bit here, why is she still human? Those questions bugged him to no end.

Ben got along well with all the vampires that were living at Tanya's house, which was good and he was very glad Izzy got along with everyone she'd met so far too. He kept watching the football until his phone rang. He excused himself from the room and sighed before picking up the phone.

"Yes dad?" he said to his father that he hated, not knowing what he was calling for.

"Ben, Bella needs to come down for her schools tests so she can graduate and I was wondering while she was down you could come down as well, so I could meet your girlfriend" What Charlie had said about Izzy needing to go back to forks after he just kicked her out made him angry.

"You kicked her out of the town just a few days ago, now you want her to come back? And you want me to come with her?" he asked his father.

"Yes, and it's only for two days, the 27th and the 28th, then you can leave, I have to go now don't forget to bring your girlfriend."

Ben sighed once again putting down the phone and heading over to the calendar to find out when he had to leave, today was the 25th of September, and he had to be there in two days, not to mention he had to drive down, seeing as Charlie would want to know why he didn't have a car. He went to sit back down, not wanting to imagine how annoyed Izzy would be.

**XxXx Izzy's POV xXxX**

Watching DVD's all day was so much better than shopping,we went back to Ben's at around 5 o'clock, because that's what time all of the sports ended. Kate was going to stay over with me at bens, and we were going to watch some of my DVD's all night, seeing as there was so many we hadn't seen.

"We have to leave tomorrow we have to go to forks." He said the minute Kate and I walked in the door, he was obviously angry that Charlie was making him go back there for two days when he couldn't handle more that an hour there. Tanya didn't mind, seeing as she was going to meet Charlie for the first time. Kate and I ignored Ben, and watched movies all night even though I'd have to leave the next day.


	6. Emmett has a dirty little secret?

"I have to call up a hotel and everything." Said Ben when we were about to leave he was still angry at Charlie for making him go to Forks.

"Don't worry; I own a house in Forks, we can stay there." Tanya said winking at me, I knew she didn't have a house in Forks; she was talking about the Cullen's house. When Charlie made me move to bens, he didn't tell the school, I moved. Instead he told them I was sick for however short days I'd been here, so that sadly meant I would have to go to school to do my last test to graduate, I was hoping I would do okay seeing as when I left I was getting straight A's.

I grabbed my clothes, not that I needed to bring much, and put them in bens car seeing as he said he wanted to drive there, I think he totally forgot about the option about flying there. Ben was still wanting to find out were the scar James gave me came from. Kate left at about 5am after watching the movie "Never Been Kissed", I couldn't believe she'd never saw that movie before, it's a classic.

Ben, started driving up there, and I sat in the back while Tanya sat in the passenger seat. We had the radio on quietly, although I was listening to my iPod. I leaned my head against the window and concentrated on the music instead of where we were heading to…

"Izzy, do you want lunch?" said Ben, waking me up, I was glad he did too, other wise if I had slept for another hour I would've had the nightmares.

"Lunch would be nice, where are we?" I asked Ben, but Tanya replied.

"I've been trying to figure that out once we left California." She said smiling

"Were coming up to Port Angeles now, and then after lunch we'll go to your house and then Charlies." He said to Tanya, looking at her with love filled eyes, just like how Edward used to look at me.

We had some sort of take away for lunch, and once we got to forks I realized that Tanya had never been to the Cullen's house.

"Ben, I know where she lives so let me drive, I'll get there much quicker." I said to Ben, he thankfully listened to me and let me drive. As I drove to the Cullen's house I remembered the first time Edward took me here, it was when I met Carlisle and Esme.

Once we drove up there I walked up to there door, and grabbed the spare key under the door mat, Emmett always put his key there, thinking that no one would ever find it. I nearly laughed when I found his key still there, but along with the key was an envelope with the name "Bella", it was from Alice, I could tell her writing from anywhere. I picked up the key and envelope, giving the key to Tanya.

As we walked into the house Ben froze in awe, but to me it was the same as when I had last been inside the house, it was obvious no one had been in the house for a while. I walked towards the kitchen putting the envelope on the bench seeing as I'd open it later, I walked towards the fridge. Seeing what Esme left in it, I was surprised it was full of food. I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"You have to see this!!!" Tanya said to me running down the stairs, she looked shocked. I run up to the room she went back to, nearly tripping. It was Emmett and Rosalie's room. She was grabbing something out of the closest; it was some sort of poster.

It was a poster of me, I nearly screamed in shock, why would Emmett have a poster of me, and then I remembered it was also Rosalie's room, so it could be hers. That theory went out the door when I saw "Emmett's, do not touch!!" on the back of it.

I got a little freaked out.

"Can I keep that?" I asked Tanya, she replied by passing me the poster.

"What are you going to do?" she asked sounding slightly worried.

"Sign it, and post it to him." I told her smiling, Emmett would be freaked out.


	7. Alices letter

**The Cullen's don't know Izzy is Bella, but the Denali's do though. If you have any other question ask me, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

Tanya and I walked out of Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, we headed down stairs and while doing so we walked passed Edward's bedroom, I couldn't help myself. I took a peak inside his room; it was exactly like I remembered it. I walked down the stairs with Tanya.

"We can go to Charlies now, if you want?" Ben asked us waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, ok." I said, Tanya smiled and nodded as well. Tanya and Ben walked out the door but I ran into the kitchen and picked up the envelope and walked out putting the poster on the boot of the car.

We drove through the centre of forks, to get to Charlies house, Tanya had asked me if I wanted to stay with her and Ben but I told her I'd stay with Charlie. As we got in Charlie's it was obvious he wasn't home, seeing as his car wasn't here, although my car was there.

"Whose old car?" Ben asked, grimacing at my car.

"That's my car, don't bag it. Charlie isn't home. So I can just get my stuff, and I'll call you when he gets home." I said to them smiling and hoping out of the car, and grabbing my stuff.

"Do you want any help?" Ben asked me, I just shook my head and walked inside with my stuff. When I left Charlie forgot to get the spare key off me so that's how I opened the door. When I got inside I ran to my room with my stuff and opened the envelope.

It read:

**Dear Bella,**

**I miss you**

**We all do, even Rosalie**

**I'm not allowed to see you**

**None of us are**

**If you are ever in trouble or need us**

**Find Kate or Tanya from the Denali Coven**

**Go to one of them, and they will give you our details**

**But for now were at**

**3****Ataman, Denali, Alaska**

**I don't know how long we will be there for**

**But you can always find some one to help you there**

**I've seen my future, and I have seen I will see you again**

**I don't know when or where though**

**I miss you, my friend, and my sister**

**And remember you are and always will be a Cullen… **

**No matter what happens.**

**Alice Cullen**

When I finished her letter, I had tears falling down my face; also in the envelope I found a key, and a necklace, the necklace had the Cullen crest on it. I put it on, but I had no idea what the key unlocked.

I got myself cleaned up, and got into my old, red car, and headed down to see Tanya, to find what my key unlocked. She was surprised to see me when I got to the house; I bet I'd still look like a mess.

"Do you know what this key unlocks?" all she did was look at the key, and I could tell she knew what it unlocked by the smile on her face.

"So you know, the Denali coven and the Cullen coven are like cousins, right. So a family shares everything, so everyone in either of the covens has a master key. That'll unlock anything that either of the covens own. This is the master key."

"Why did Alice give it to me then?" I asked her confused of Alice actions

"The same reason she gave you the necklace with the Cullen crest on it, to make you an official Cullen member." She said smiling at me.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ben walking into the room.

"Nothing." Tanya and I replied at the same time

"So is Charlie home yet?" asked Ben sitting down with Tanya and I on the couch.

"I don't know, probably." I replied, smiling.

"Well, do you want to leave, and meet my father?" he asked Tanya, with a smile.

"I'd love to meet him." Tanya replied smiling at him. Ben got up so did Tanya and I, I grabbed the master Alice gave me and started to walk out the door. Tanya whispered something in bens ear and he nodded.

"Cone on." Tanya said to me once we were outside, she was walking towards the garage so I followed her. I heard bens car leave, as Tanya was opening up the garage. Once the garage was open I saw Emmett's jeep was still there.

"Your driving." She said hoping into the passenger sear, I started the car with the key Alice gave me, and I couldn't believe it actually worked. Charlie, will be horrified if he saw I was driving this jeep, because I can remember his reaction when he found out I was going to get a ride in it.


	8. I hate elevators!

As we arrived at Charlies Ben was already there, thankfully.

"So you must be Tanya?" Charlie asked Tanya, once was out of the jeep.

"Yes sir, that's me." She said to him, with a dazzling smile.

"You can call me Charlie." He told her, he obviously liked her already.

"That isn't you car, is it?" he asked Tanya looking slightly worried about the jeep.

"No, it's my cousins, he lent it to us while we were down here." She said smiling

"Do your cousins live in Forks?" Charlie asked Tanya while we were walking in the door.

"No, they recently moved to Los Angles. And they left some of there cars down here." She said smiling, I saw Charlies smile falter for a couple of seconds when he realized who her cousins were. Once we were inside we sat down.

As the conversations went on I started to realize Charlie talked to Tanya as he did Alice, and that really started to annoy me.

"We have to go now, but we'll see you tomorrow." Ben said getting up after a little bit of talking.

"Your taking the jeep to school." Tanya said with a huge smile, I totally forgot my car was at the Cullen'. Ben and Tanya said their goodnights and left, so I went to bed shortly after that. Wanting tomorrow to pass quickly, seeing as I would have to do so many tests.

**XxXx in two days, on there way home from Forks xXxX**

The school was okay, the only test I'm sure I passed in was German, seeing as I used to skate there all the time so I was fluent in that language. I got a year book too, as well as a DVD I saw on sale, it was called "Confessions of a Shopaholic". **(I think that's the name, not sure and I really can't be bothered finding it now seeing as it's the middle of the night over here.) **

We left Emmett's jeep back in forks only taking the car we came up in.

"Ben, can you drop me off here?" I asked Ben, Tanya gave me a confused look.

"There's a sale." I said smiling at her, while I was at Forks I discovered Tanya loved to shop, who would have guessed?

Ben dropped me off without saying anything, he'd had a rough time in fork seeing as he had to make conversations with Charlie. I walked to the shop that had a sale, my opinion on shopping hadn't really changed over the few days but the one thing I can't walk past is a sale in a chocolate shop. While I was in the shop, the rain started to pelt down, but it didn't really worry me seeing as Ben lived not to far away and it was all under shelter.

I brought heaps of chocolate, hoping that sharing some of it with Ben would cheer him up. After walking fifteen minutes in the storm, I walked into the building we lived in, I was about to walk up the stairs to our floor but when I saw the elevator open I took the opportunity, so I walked in and pressed the number eight for our floor. The doors were closing and a person shouted to me to keep the doors open, so I did so. Three people walked into the elevator, one of them were Kate, the others were… Emmett and Jasper, great.

"Hey." Kate greeted me with a warm smile. I replied with a simple "Hey" as well.

"You must be Izzy, I'm Jasper and this is Emmett, our family are great fans." Said Jasper smiling at me, but Emmett had an even bigger smile.

"Jasper, Emmett, it's nice to meet you." I said smiling at them, I was so happy they didn't recognize me. I was also happy I was wearing a jumper today that way they couldn't see the necklace Alice gave me.

Emmett's phone went off; he answered it, but talked to low for me to hear what he was saying. When he was finished talking he looked shocked.

"What?" asked Kate wanting to know what happened, I felt like I was caught in a family drama.

"Rose said Alice went off after a huge fight." Emmett said now looking upset.

"We'd she go off to?" Jasper asked, looking upset.

"Before she went, she said she's going to see her sister." Emmett said looking at jasper, Jasper nodded, saying something to low for me to hear. I felt like sinking away into the floor. I sat down in the corner of the elevator, hoping the doors would open soon.


	9. I wish I had a baseball bat

I looked around the elevator, there was no way to get out, so I'd be stuck in herewith three vampires until the fix the elevators. Kate was sitting next to me in one of the corners of the elevator. Emmett and Jasper were standing, in the corner opposite us, looking anxious for the elevator to start working again.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" I asked with a smile, I couldn't resist asking them.

"Baseball." All three of them said at once, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. They'd be getting Tanya and most likely Ben, and then start playing baseball in a remote area, just like they did with me once.

"What are you doing tonight?" Emmett asked me coming to sit down next to Kate and I.

"Nothing much." I said to him smiling, trying to act like the old me would. I'd probably watch that shopaholic DVD, seeing as Ben would be playing baseball with them, so that meant I'd be by myself.

About fifteen minutes later and the elevator started working, so we all got of on the same floor. I let them into the apartment; they started talking to Ben and Tanya, about why they were so late, so I walked to my room and put the DVD in the DVD player.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked sitting on my bed, I didn't even hear her come in.

"I'm fine," I replied not making eye contact with her.

"So you guys are leaving now?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes, we'll be back later." She said smiling at me.

"I hope you guys win." I told her before she left my room.

"I hope so too." She said laughing, and walking out, I heard everyone leave. I sighed, in relief; I was by myself, finally.

That's why I was surprised when I heard someone opening the front door ten minutes after they had left, so I went to find out who it was, it was times like these I wish I had a baseball bat.


	10. Victoria's bad haircut?

I got up and walked towards my bedroom door, picking up my ice skates, knowing the blade on them is sharper than a knife. I walked through the kitchen, turning on the lights and when I started to enter the lounge room, I got pushed backwards, into a wall. I got up again, ignoring the pain, Victoria stepped into the light. The way she looked… I knew I was in trouble, I held onto my skates even tighter, not wanting to let go of them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, she started growling at me.

"Isn't it obvious, Bella? I'm going to kill you." She said advancing towards me with an evil smile on her face.

"That's a little sad, don't you think? Killing me? That's all you've got?" I asked her, with a sad smile. She froze for a second thinking about it, I took the opportunity. I swang my ice skates at her neck, it may not of chopped of her head, but it defiantly cut all of her hair off on a side of her head.

"See, the worst you can do is killing me? I've just done one of the worst things, which could happen to a vampire. I gave you a bad haircut, and you're going to have it for eternity." I said chuckling, I don't know what got into me, must be adrenaline?

She lunged for me, she had me pinned up against the wall, and I could feel her teeth touching my neck. I could feel the skin on my neck breaking, I could feel the burning of the venom, but then I could feel Victoria, drinking my blood. I was starting to get dizzy when she stopped, I couldn't believe she stopped, I couldn't feel any burning.

"I won't kill you, yet" she said with an evil smile, she then ran out the door. She must have bitten me, and then sucked out the venom. But I didn't understand, why didn't she kill me?

**XxXx General POV xXxX**

**XxXx Alaska xXxX**

Once the Denali and Cullen covens heard Victoria coming, they crouched down, Ben had no idea what was going on. When she finally appeared in the field that they were playing baseball on they all started to growl, but she put her hands up in surrender, slowly walking towards the two covens, the covens were still weary but the stood straight.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you, including the _human._" She said sneering at the word human.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Rosalie, glaring at her.

"Well I was visiting Bella, and she had something very sharp in her hand." She said smiling a sickly smile.

"What did you do to her?" Emmett said growling at her at Victoria, ready to pounce on her.

"Well, I didn't kill her, if that's what you want to know. We just gave each other something to remind us of each other. You see, she gave me a bad haircut, and I gave her… well you can see for yourself, next time you see her." She said, all the vampires there glared at her.

"So you can tell Eddy I mean no harm to her, so he can lay back on tracking me." She said walking away. Before she left the field she looked at Ben.

"And to let you know, the human knows your Bella more than any of you do." She said low enough Ben couldn't hear her, all of the Cullen's looked at Ben, she took that moment to leave, and then she started running in the way she came. Tanya and Kate shared a glance, and looked back at the Cullen's. The Cullen's didn't believe Victoria though, how could a boy from California know a girl who had never been to that city?


	11. What's your football team?

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really sorry for the short chapter, this is a filer chapter and I hope to write a lot more on the next chapter. Thanks for reading**

Once I had stoped my neck from bleeding, I tidied up all of Victoria's hair that was on the floor. I went to examine my neck in the mirror of my bathroom, the bite was red and swollen, I found a scarf, that was at the bottom of my closest, I'd wear it until it looked better, because my neck looks disgusting right now. I then went back to my film…

I woke up to low voices shouting, something to do with the football, Ben must have been having another boys day, but this time he forgot to tell me about his boys day. I had a shower and got dressed, luckily it was a cold day, otherwise I would've looked stupid with a scarf on, and I walked out of my room. I walked straight to the kitchen ignoring everyone in the living room, for the time being. I grabbed a drink of water. And then I walked into the lounge room.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Ben asked the second I walked in the room, and I thought it would go un-noticed.

"Because I'm cold." I said to Ben, quietly, only Emmett and Jasper were there.

"Hey Jasper and Emmett." I said smiling at them, not wanting to be rude. They replied with a "hi".

"I'm having another party tonight." Ben said to me before I walked into my bedroom.

"Do I know anyone who's going to be there?" I asked him rolling my eyes, knowing there'd only be a few people I know going.

"All of the Denali family, and most of the Cullen family, and that'll be all the people you'd know there. Oh and I got a phone call in the morning, you passed all of your high school tests." He said smiling at me, with a sad smile.

"Will you watch the football with us, please? Just like we used to in the old days." He said smiling at me; he could always make me do something I hated, like cleaning the toilet or something like that when we were younger, I hate it. I went and sat next to were Ben was sitting, Emmett and Jasper were on the other couch. Then there was the awkward silence, so I started a conversation.

"So what football teams do you guys go for?" I asked them with a smile, and so the conversation went on…


	12. The emotional war

**Longer chapter!!! Thanks for all of the reviews, I love them. I hope to update soon!!**

When the football game finished Emmett and Jasper left, and Ben got ready for the party. I went into my room and went back to my movies. About two minutes after I heard the shower being turned on there was a knock on the door, I made sure my scarf was on properly and ran to answer it. It was Tanya and Kate, they were dressed in clubbing clothes and they were holding dresses, and a lot of them.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them while I let them in.

"Nothing, come on. Let's get you dressed, what's up with your scarf?" Tanya asked, dragging Kate and I into my room.

"Nothing." I said, hoping Ben would get out of the shower and take Alice's twin away, because I knew this would end up in Barbie Bella or a Barbie Izzy.

"Okay then, well how bout you try this dress on?" she said handing me an emerald green dress, with spaghetti straps. I took it and walked into my bathroom to try it on. I had a few problems with this dress, you could see nearly my entire tattoo, and it didn't go with my scarf. So I walked out of my bathroom with it on saying.

"I don't think it's the best dress for me." With a frown, Tanya's eyes lit up when she saw me in the dress.

"Fabulous, we just need to get rid of the scarf and then you'll be fine." She said ignoring what I had just said; I nearly groan in frustration, she's worse than Alice.

"Okay, Tanya why don't you go out and see Ben, while I get her ready." Kate said, sounding frustrated as well.

"She's as worse as Alice, trust me." Kate said sighing, taking in my expression, Once Tanya left to see Ben. I didn't want to move, I was in the doorway of my bathroom, and if I turned away she'd see the tattoo.

"You don't have any cardigan to go with this dress, do you?" I asked, it sound like I was pleading. She held up a green cardigan, I ran to it and putting it on.

"You're a life saver." I told her, she smiled but then looked at my neck.

"So why are you _really_ wearing the scarf?" she asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"I had a visitor last night…" I told her, hoping she'd get the point I didn't want to talk about it and she didn't seem surprised.

"Well, whatever your visitor did, I can hide it with your hair, I promise." She said smiling; I sighed and took off my scarf. She looked shocked at first but dint ask anything about it. She ended up blow drying my hair so it'd cover the bite mark.

As everyone got to our place, Kate and I stayed in my room. We were going to wait for someone the get us before we went out there. Neither of us liked parties, thankfully, so she wasn't forcing me out there. But when my door opened and a kissing couple made their way into my room, I wanted to get out of my room.

"Get out of here." Kate said getting up, and virtually pushing them out of my room, on the way out of my room I saw who they were, it was Emmett and Rosalie.

"I think we should get out of this room, before that happens again." Kate said looking a little sick.

"Good idea." I said getting up and walking out of my room with Kate. As we got out of my room Kate went to sit next to Irina and I went to get a drink. I had to settle for water seeing as all of the soft drink was gone.

"Come on, you have to meet some people." Ben said coming up to me and dragging me to the lounge room, all of the Denali coven were sitting there and Everyone in the Cullen coven were there except for Edward, and I'm glad. Because I don't think I could handle seeing him yet, as it hurt me enough to see me second family sitting before me and they didn't even recognize me.

"I'm Alice, Jaspers girlfriend and you must be Izzy." Alice said smiling at me while holding jaspers hand; I smiled at her and said hi. It went on like that until I had been introduced to all of the Cullen's, again. Emmett and Rosalie looked like they would have been blushing if they were human, seeing as if Kate and I weren't in my room, they would of… yeah; I mentally shuddered at the thought of what would've happened.

No one said anything once I was fully introduced to the rest of the Cullen's, it was very awkward, and that's for sure.

"Ben, what's the time?" I asked Ben quietly, not knowing what to do.

"It's eleven o'clock." He replied to me, smiling at me.

"So, do you like to shop Izzy?" Alice asked me with a huge smile.

"No, I really dislike shopping, Sorry" I said trying to smile at her, but not really getting there. I all of a sudden felt happy, it was Jasper. I glanced at jasper, he was looking smug, so I thought of how much I wanted the Cullen's to know it was me, I knew that was sad, even though there was a lot more sad things to think about, I really didn't want to burst out crying. Jasper's smugness went away when he felt my sad emotions, he started at me for a few seconds, and then I felt another wave of happiness. It went away once I thought of the note Alice had left me under the Cullen's doormat.

Jasper let out a frustrated groan and started glaring at me, I could feel many waves of happiness reaching me, but I kept thought about sad things. After a while it also began a staring competition. I thought I heard him growl at me one time and then I realized that Jasper was staring at me the same way James was staring at Edward, the day we played volleyball, he was trying to figure me out. I had stoped looking at him after a while, but I kept hold of my sad emotions, he wasn't going to change them tonight. I heard Esme saying something, but it was too low for me to understand, but I'm pretty sure she was telling him to stop staring at me.

"I'm going to get some dinner Ben." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen. When I looked into the fridge there was nothing to eat. So I ended up have a piece of bread with vegemite on it. I sat up on the kitchen bench and ate it, not wanting to go into the lounge room. I saw many people walking past the kitchen while I was in it, but only one of them caught my eye. She was pale and had short red hair.

"I love your haircut Victoria." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks _Izzy_." She said sneering at my name.

"Your welcome." I said smiling and taking another bite of my food. She strutted up to me, and sat next to me, which was surprising, and the words that came out of her mouth next was as surprising as her actions

"Do you miss him?" She asked me in a sad voice.

"Everyday, you?" I may have lost Edward, but she lost her husband. She stared at me, and gave a small nod, her eye colour was different, and her eyes were golden.

"Your trying out the vegetarian life?" I asked her, with a small smile.

"Yeah, it isn't too bad either." She said smiling at me, and then she was gone. She was a very weird person, but so was I.


	13. At times my brother acts like a mother!

"You can do two things today; either go shopping with Tanya, Alice, Irina and Rosalie or you can cook with Kate, Esme and Carmen. Which one would you like to do today?" Ben asked walking into my room and waking me up.

"Cooking, you know I hate shopping." I said, putting the blankets over my head.

"Kate, Esme and Carmen will be here in half an hour." He said leaving my room. I was thinking back to last night, I had no idea _when _or_ how_ I got to bed. But I slid out of bed and went to my bathroom, so I was cooking today, how fun? I had a quick shower and got dressed in black skinny leg jeans, and a Tokio hotel band T-shirt, I didn't mean to dress in all black, but it was the first things I saw in my closet. I was about to put my scarf on but knowing me in the kitchen, it'll probably catch on fire. So I found band- aids and I put like six or seven on to hide the bite mark, which I got from Victoria.

Once I made sure my entire bite mark was covered I checked out the ingredients, so I can see what we were going to make. And then I realized, I didn't know what Carmen and Kate knew about cooking, for all I knew they could only know how to cook damper and pottage, from the medieval England times.

When the doorbell rang I ran to the door, opening it, Kate Esme and Carmen had huge smiles on there faces.

"How is everyone today?" I asked with a smile on my face, trying to keep up the mood. Everyone replied with a great or fantastic, I lead them to the kitchen.

"How good a cook are you all?" I asked them, I nearly laughed at there faces when they were thinking of an answer to my question.

"Okay," I said nodding," what do you want to cook today?" I asked them, Esme started to smile.

"Cupcakes sound good." She replied with a huge smile, I nodded handing them each an apron.

"Your going to have to teach Kate and Carmen, like you would if your were teaching me how to cook." Bens said walking out of the door in hurry; I thought he had already left, but anyway. We got out all the ingredients and so the cooking started…

The minute we had finished icing our cupcakes Ben, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper walked into the apartment, it was perfect timing. All of the woman were proud of there achievements, and if the boys weren't vampires we'd usually get them to taste the food, but I wasn't meant to know they were vampires.

"Can you guys come into the kitchen?" I asked them, they looked very nervous but once they entered the kitchen, all the woman looked nervous as well.

"Well, you guys should taste the finished products." I said to them, they looked sick. But they picked up a cupcake, looking scared as all hell. Kate and Carmen understood what I was doing and started chuckling, but I stopped my self from laughing, and watched them eat it.

The boys said they "loved" the cupcakes, but after they ate them everyone except for Ben had to leave. The boys walked out looking sick and everyone else walked out laughing. Once all of the vampires left I had to sick down, I felt so tired and weak. I didn't know what was wrong. I lied down on the couch, hoping to feel better after five minutes but all it did was make me feel worse. I felt like I was going to vomit or pass out. Ben walked passed me and noticed I wasn't feeling well.

"Izzy are you ok, you're looking really pale." He asked kneeling down besides me, putting his hand on my forehand to check my temperature.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital? You're freezing." He asked with a worried expression. I could be feeling ill, because of the loss of blood, but I lost the blood days ago.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to go to bed." I said getting up, but I didn't know what happened next, it was like I wasn't strong enough to stand up. It must have been because of the blood Victoria took, but why now, and not yesterday? I was so lucky that Ben caught me when my legs didn't hold me up. I sat on the couch and Ben sat next to me, worrying, like he always did when I was sick, although he always went overboard when it came to my health.

"Just let me sleep." I said to Ben who was talking too fast for me to understand.

"NO!! Don't go to sleep, what's wrong? Do you know what's happening?" he asked, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Ben, I am _fine_" I said to him sternly, while glaring at him and closing my eyes. I felt someone putting something on me; I couldn't help but open up my eyes. Ben was putting blankets on me; he then started staring at me. I just rolled me eyes at him; he was acting like a mother. I hated being sick, because now I was stuck on the couch, with an older brother who was acting like a mother, great. I closed my eyes for a minute but then opened them again once I heard Ben speaking with someone on the phone, once he finished he answered my questioning looks I was giving him.

"Carlisle is going to come over and make sure your okay for me…"


	14. Sorry, my computer hates me!

Hey guys, my internet is starting to resent me again. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and while the internet is working I thought I'd tell you all that I don't know when it'll start working properly again, but I will try and get it working. Once my internet is properly functioning I will update the next chapter. I will get on in the morning and try again. Thank you for all of the updates. And if you have a story you think I'd like tell me, I'm always looking for good stories to read but I'm not on all of the time to find them. Thanks for reading my story; it means a lot to me.

Hey Hey it's Saturday ROX!!!! lol, to all of the Aussies out there!!!! Can't believe there've got it back on air its great!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**My internet is now working properly, for the time. Although I won't be able to update as much as I did seeing as it's not school holidays anymore but I hope to update at **_**least**_** once a fortnight. Thank you for all of your reviews!!!! I hope you all like this chapter.**

"When will he be here?" I asked Ben impatiently.

"After dinner." I shot a look at the clock, it was four o'clock now, and I had plenty of time to get better, so Carlisle won't have to find out what's wrong with me. Ben sat down on the couch nest to me, and handed me a glass of water and two little tablets, I read the name that was printed out on the tablets, it was Nurofen (pain killers) I muttered a thanks and took the tablets. Ben slid of the couch and put a DVD on.

"Ben what are you putting on?" I asked him, and he just replied with a smirk. It was the Simpsons. I couldn't help but smile at him, we watched this all the time when we were younger because it was one of the few things we would agree on watching.

**XxXx Ben's POV xXxX**

"Izzy, what do you want for tea?" I asked my younger sister once the we had watched a few episodes of the Simpsons, she started to worry me when she didn't reply so I glanced over at were she was lying down, she was sleeping.

"Izzy?" I said, trying to get here to wake up, when I realized she wasn't going to get up I got up. I lifted her up like a groom would his bride, a carefully put her on her bed, she hated me going into her bedroom, but this wouldn't count seeing as I was helping her. As I was about to leave her room I saw her wrist, the one that had a scar. She wouldn't tell me where she got it from; it was a scar from a vampire bite. Seeing as she wouldn't tell me about it I had no idea whether she knew about vampires or not, but I doubt she knows because if she did she wouldn't talk to Tanya or Kate. But then again I didn't know much about Izzy, I hadn't talked to her once she left to go to forks, and that really bothered me, because before she left I knew everything about and now I know nothing. I know she got her heart broken two days after her birthday and that's about all. I also realized that her bandaids on her neck were starting to come off so I got a few more band aids from my bathroom and went back into her bedroom, I started to put her band aid on her neck off, and when I did, I saw it. Another vampire bite and this one were newer. I didn't know what to do, if she got bitten wasn't she meant to change into a vampire? And who was doing this to her? My sister doesn't know any vampire; well at least I hope she doesn't. I checked the other side of her neck to check there wasn't a bite there.

No, there wasn't but when I moved her head to look at the other side of her neck, I saw a silver chain of a necklace. And I know she never wore necklaces unless it was important to her, so I checked to see what was on the chain.

It was the Cullen crest, all of the Cullen's had one, then why did Izzy have one, she just met the Cullen's the other day. I would have to talk to Tanya about this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it! This is in Bella's POV to let everybody know…Oh, and if anyone wants to know, yes I do love Tokio Hotel**

I woke up by someone knocking on the door. I ran to the door and opened it up, it was Bill. He used to be one of my best friends before I left to go to Forks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? Oh, never mind. We have to get ready for trick or treating. Here, I even brought you a costume, you're a zombie." He said handing me a bag.

"How can we go trick and treating if it isn't even Halloween yet?" I asked him with a smirk.

"It is Halloween, where have you been? Hiding under a rock?" I asked me with a smile. Bill was a very unique person, you see, what other nineteen year old would want to go trick or treating?** ( I don't know much about Halloween, you see in Australia not many people celebrate Halloween, so I don't much about it… so that means I've never been trick or treating so I'm just going on from what I've seen in the movies.)**

I sighed and changed into what bill had gotten me to wear; you see he was a lot like Alice when it came to clothes, although she had a much better taste in clothes. He had gotten me a black wig and black ripped clothes. It looked like he got them out of the bin. When I was putting on the black wig I realized the band aids on my neck were missing, they must've fallen off when I was sleeping. So I put some newer band aids on, and took some more pain killers. I was still felling a little sick, but no where as near as I was last night.

I walked out of my room in my costume; I flashed a glance to the clock, it was six o'clock (pm) and Ben was no where to be seen. He must've been at Tanya's. I screamed when I saw Bill, he had changed into his costume. He was obviously Count Dracula.

"So where's Tom?" I asked him. Tom was Bills identical twin, I met them when I first went to Germany on a student exchange program, and we had been friends ever since.

"Don't know, what about you? Where's your twin?" he asked me, Ben looks at least two years older than me, but he's actually ten minutes older than me.

"With his girlfriend, I think." I said sitting down.

"What are you doing? Where leaving now, I want to start trick or treating." I said with a foolish smile.

**Yes, I know it's very short, but I had this huge chapter I was about to publish, when I had this idea, so just go with me. I hope to update soon for you guys. Please review!! Thanks for reading ******


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Bill had two full bags of lollies, he _finally _wanted to go home. So as I walked into Ben's apartment I saw the entire Denali coven on the floor with Ben, with paper surrounding them. I walked around the paper towards my room before Tanya stopped me.

"Izzy, can you please help us? We _have _to win this year!" she said, from the floor next to Ben.

"Win what?" I said smiling at her, while sitting down on the floor between Kate and Eleazar. She had explained to me what they wanted to win. The Cullen's had set out questions for them to answer and vice versa, like a trivia about themselves, and apparently they hadn't won for a while.

"What would she know about the Cullen's that you don't?" I heard Ben whisper to Tanya, and she just smirked.

"Watch, and you'll find out." She replied to him while Kate handed me an A3 piece of paper with over 50 questions on it and a pen. They could only answer the simple question, so I had to answer the harder one, but I was really surprised when I saw some of the questions were about me. I answer all the questions and handed them back to Kate. I got up, glancing at Ben; I knew then that he knew I was Bella of the Cullen coven.

"I'm going to go to bed now." I said to Kate and walked to my bedroom without looking at Ben again. I got dressed out of my "zombie" outfit and into jeans and a shirt and found my old laptop, checking my emails. I had heaps but I ignored a lot of them seeing as it was mostly spam. Then I went onto facebook, when I was still in forks Alice made me make a facebook account with her. As I logged on I looked at all the people who wanted to be friends with me, Ben was one of those people, so I accepted him as well as Jessica, Mike and Eric.

As I was about to log off facebook someone had started a conversation with me.

"Bella?" I asked, I shot a glance to who had written it… it was Alice.


	18. Did she jump?

**I know, it's been a while since I've updated but, I just finished all my exams so I'll try to update more from now on!**

"Hey Alice." I replied to Alice on facebook after a lot of thinking. As I waited for her to reply a message in red came up.

"**This person is currently offline." **It said. But she started talking to me, so why would she want to go offline… I just didn't understand. That was, unit Ben ran into my room.

"Izzy, I'm going to Alaska with Tanya. There's a fight going on, because some one smashed Alice's laptop. I'll be back tomorrow, ok?" he said in a rush, I nodded. I was so relieved Alice didn't purposely go offline. I heard everyone rush out of the apartment, so I was relived I was finally alone.

After a while I heard music, I knew who it was straight away, it was Bill and his brother Tom, they loved to play music. It was far too loud for me to sleep so I walked into the kitchen and got a coke. I looked at the time; it was very early in the morning. So I walked out of the apartment, and down the stairs, towards Bill and Tom's apartment, to tell them to turn off their music. As I walked down the stairs, the lights went off, not to mention it sounded like someone was coming up the stairs.

"Ben? Tanya? Victoria?" I asked quietly, I was getting really freaked.

I backed up, towards a wall; I could feel that I was in front of a window. I could see a little from the light coming out of the window, I could see a hand coming towards me.

I didn't have time to react, before I knew it, it pushed me backwards. Through the window onto the concrete on the bottom floor, there was someone screaming, and it took me a second to realize it was me. I could hear the glass shattering even more once it him the ground. I looked up to where I fell from, and I swear I saw a head poke out of where the window used to be.

Everyone started to come out side to see what happened, some of the first people to come out were Bill and Tom. They were the last people I could see, before I was sucked into the blackness.

**XxXx Bill's POV xXxX**

As our music went off so did the lights, I could hear my brother cursing in German. A few seconds later I heard I scream, and glass breaking. Tom and I rushed outside to see what was happening.

As I stepped out side I saw my best friend lying on the concrete, bleeding everywhere, with glass surrounding her. She looked at my brother and I before she closed her eyes, everyone ran up to her. I could her people telling others to call 911. I checked her airwaysand pulse, when I realized her heart and breathing had stopped I started giving her CPR. I could feel the glass I was kneeling on cutting into my knees but I kept on giving her CPR, I would not give up on her, she was the sister I never had. But it made me wonder, did she jump, it was the only logic thing to think, the only person in the building who takes the stairs is her, right?

**I'm hoping that was longer the my last chapter. It's now spring down under, but it feels like summer having late 35C (95F) heat everyday sucks!!! And I'm also hoping this summer we wont have 47C (116.6F) heat like we did last year!!! **


	19. SORRY!

**I have some bad news. I'm going to stop this story because this story has gone sidewards from where wanted it to go. I'm sorry to all the people who read, favourited and reviewed. I may not continue it, but if anyone wants too. Go for it. Just tell me you are so I can put it up on here to let every one else know.**

**Again, I'm **_**so sorry **_**to everyone who like this story!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**If you want to read a continuation of My Dirty Little Secrets, then here are the people writing the **ilovethis justlikethat= .net/u/2131614/ , has just put up the second chapter of the continuation already, and it's GREAT!!!

Indygirl296= .net/u/2091508/

Alyssa R. Cullen= .net/u/2047789/

x3.x3.x3= .net/u/1828632/

Cuore sacro = .net/u/1808465/

Are also continuing it, but they have not started yet, but keep your eyes peeled for them!!!

Jesi Potter Granger= .net/u/1485454/ Is turning "My Dirty Little Secret" into Spanish , which will be GREAT,

**If you are continuing this story and your name isn't up here, message me and I'll put your name up here. If your name is up here and you've decided not to continue it, tell me, so I can put your name down… Thanks everyone who has read my story **


	21. Warning

Just to let everyone know my account user Twilightfan213 has been used in other websites and my story bittersweet visitors has been posted to another site. This has all been done with out my permission. I am warning everyone who has an account on this site to see if their story or account name has been used on other sites. I found out by googling my user name while I was bored. And if anyone wants to post my stories on other websites if would be nice if you asked me. Sorry to anyone who has nothing to do with posting my story's on other sites or using my account name.

Twilightfan213


End file.
